Two Halves
by KaleidoscopeKate
Summary: Fred and George, in all of their irresistible sexiness, decide to ask out the Patil twins, but the date is a flop. Years later, two half-sets of twins remain alive and begin a reluctant friendship.
1. I Don't Have a Raisin

**A/N: **Am I supposed to write a disclaimer? Well, I don't own Harry Potter, if that's news to you. Enjoy! Oh, and I reeeeaaally like reviews. :)

* * *

><p>'All right, mate,' Fred patted his twin on the back. 'You can do this.'<p>

'You?' George scoffed. '_You_? There's no _you_ or _me_ in this. We're either in it, both of us, or we're not. I'm not asking out both of the Patil twins on a date with just me. Git.'

'I'm not saying you should ask them both out on a date with just _you_. I'm saying _you_ should ask them out on a date with you _and_ me while I sit back and have a good chat with ol' Peeves here about planning for a certain fine day in April.'

Peeves zoomed past, cackling, and soared straight through Fred. Beaming wildly, Fred saluted his twin and began to turn in the direction Peeves had taken off. 'Cheers, George.'

'Stupefy!' George shouted impulsively at his twin. Fred turned around, amused and to George's dismay, unstunned.

'You know, it generally helps to have a wand when casting spells,' Fred informed him.

'Yes, I bloody well know that,' George snapped. 'Now come ask out the Patils with me. I'm starting to get frustrated with you now, and I'm not as sexy when I'm frustrated.'

'That would never do,' Fred agreed. 'If I'm going to send you to ask them out alone, you've got to be top-notch sexy. I suppose I'll have to come with you.'

'That would be lovely,' George rolled his eyes and the two brothers began their trek down the corridor to a small alcove where Padma and Parvati appeared to be studying.

'Crikes, I'm getting nervous.' Fred came to a sudden halt.

'Fred.' George turned to him seriously and looked him in the eyes. 'You're ridiculously sexy. It's a bloody gift of Merlin that there are two of you. See the girls over there?'

He jolted his head toward Padma and Parvati. Fred nodded nervously.

'They're also ridiculously sexy. And every night, when I pray like the good little wizard I am-'

'You don't pray, George.'

'As I was saying, when I say my prayers, I bloody well thank Merlin that there are two of them.'

'Where exactly are you going with this, George?'

'It's inevitable! Sexy redhead twins with sexy Indian twins! It makes sense, mate!'

Fred pondered this. 'I suppose you're right.'

'Bloody hell I am. Now, I want you to hypothetically get up off your arse and come with me to ask them out.'

Fred nodded, and the brothers began their way down the corridor once more. They stopped directly in front of the Patils, hoping for a dramatic effect of extremely irresistible sex appeal.

'Fred. George,' Parvati glanced up to acknowledge her fellow Gryffindors, then returned to her Potions textbook. Padma's eyes never left hers.

'Hi, Parvati,' Fred said cordially. 'Padma.'

Padma looked at the brothers disdainfully, as if they were a hair in her pudding. 'Do you need something?'

'Yeah, a raisin,' George answered quickly, exchanging an excited glance with Fred. This was perfect. Almost _too _perfect.

'Erm, I don't think I have a-'

'Then how about a date?' The twins finished together, beaming down at the befuddled girls.

Padma and Parvati exchanged incredulous glances. George held his breath and mentally crossed his fingers.

'Well, that was…' Parvati began.

'Kinda…' Padma squinted her eyes at her twin.

'Cute.' They giggled together.

'And ridiculously idiotic,' Padma added.

'Seriously, you shouldn't try it on any other girls. Ever,' Parvati agreed.

'So…' Fred bit his lip. 'Is that a yes?'

Padma and Parvati looked at each other for a moment as if telepathically discussing pros and cons, then turned back to the boys and nodded in sync.

George let out a large but silent sigh. He could breathe again.

'Great!' Fred grinned and subtly fist-bumped George behind his back.

'We'll meet you at the entrance to Hogsmeade at…'

'Wait,' Parvati interjected.

The two Weasleys' eyes grew wide, and they looked at each other, wondering why Parvati Patil was so strongly opposed to a date in Hogsmeade. It's not like there was any place else to go on dates. The Potions dungeon wasn't their idea of a good time.

'This may seem a bit…' Padma fished for the words.

'Well, it shouldn't,' Parvati disregarded her sister. 'Because it's perfectly justified. Who's going out with who?'

'Er…what?' George asked stupidly.

'Which one of us,' Padma began, gesturing to herself and Parvati, 'is going out with which one of you?' She pointed at the twins.

Fred didn't skip a beat. 'I've always had a thing for Ravenclaws,' he said with a wink.

'Well, I prefer to date within my own house,' George added as consolation for Parvati.

The two girls rolled their eyes, but were obviously blown away by the fit, charming devils who had recently stepped into their lives.

'We'll meet you at eight tonight,' George told them, and Fred winked _again_ (which George would later fuss at him for).

The brothers strode away with confidence reborn, leaving Padma and Parvati gaping.

'What did we just agree to…' Padma muttered.

'Padma, I think we were just hypnotized by their sexiness.'

* * *

><p>~KaleidoscopeKate<p> 


	2. I Don't Like to Listen

**I Don't Like to Listen**

* * *

><p>'Four butterbeers, please,' Fred said with a wink to the blonde waitress. 'Thanks.' He scribbled <em>owl me<em> on a piece of paper and slipped it into her hand.

'Are you seriously hitting on the waitress….while you're on a _date_?' Padma wrinkled her nose in repulsion.

George shook his head disapprovingly. 'She's fit, mate, but look what you've got right here.' He put his arm around Parvati and reached across the table for Padma's hand. 'Of course, if you really want to pursue her, I'm fine with having these two all to myself.' Both girls recoiled, disgusted.

'I think you're the most beautiful girls in the entire wizarding world,' Fred assured them. 'I'm only making backup plans in the event that it doesn't work out.'

'Um,' Parvati began, 'why don't we talk about our families?' She was always the more polite of the two. Padma was silently pleading with her to let them leave, but Parvati couldn't help her enchantment with the Weasley twins' good looks and slightly off-putting charm.

'What's there to say?' George laughed. 'Nine poor redheaded gits. Your family any more interesting?'

'Well, our father is an accountant for the Ministry,' Padma informed him proudly.

'Really,' Fred nodded his head eagerly, eyes wide. 'Accounting has always fascinated me.'

Padma cocked an eyebrow, but Parvati seemed oblivious to the sarcasm. 'He mostly works in the department of Muggle Protection. There can be quite a few expenditures when it comes to Obliviating, and ensuring that they don't find out about our community.'

'And what does your mother do?' George asked with utmost _interest_.

Padma rolled her eyes as Parvati continued eagerly, 'She's a textbook author. On a research trip to Hungary now, studying a new branch of Occlumency that's become all the rage lately.'

'Utterly fascinating,' Fred proclaimed. 'I can't imagine more interesting jobs than accounting and research.'

'Oh, come off it,' Padma snapped. Parvati blinked, rather taken aback. 'You're both gits,' Padma continued, 'I can't believe we agreed to come here with you.'

'But we're really sexy!' George protested.

'It's true,' Parvati muttered.

'You're unbearable is what you are,' Padma declared, standing up. 'I can't stand another second of this.'

'Four butterbeers,' the waitress announced with a smile.

'Darling,' Fred whispered loudly. 'We're in the middle of something in the moment, but if you could come back after they make their dramatic exit—'

'No need to wait. We're leaving, you prats.' Padma tossed her hair over her shoulders and stormed away. 'Come on, Parvati,' she called without looking back.

Parvati glanced around uneasily. 'I don't think you're prats,' she explained apologetically. 'Just really, really stupid.' She quickly got up and rushed after her sister.

George turned to Fred, scowling. 'Happy, mate?'

'Hey! We both contributed!' Fred protested.

George sighed. 'I suppose.' He turned to the waitress, who was holding her tray of butterbeers uncomfortably, not sure what to do. 'When do you get off, darling? '

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Please, please, please, please, PLEASE review! I hope you enjoyed. And did I mention review? Butterbeer's on me if you do!

~KaleidoscopeKate


	3. Two Halves

**Two Halves**

* * *

><p>Parvati Patil was doubled over, her body shaking with sobs. George hurried closer, wondering if she was badly wounded. He could help her to Madame Pomfrey, win her heart in the process…<p>

George gasped. Parvati was not bent over just the ground as it had appeared from behind, but another body. A dark, robed figure with sleek hair and a torn silver-blue tie fanning around her head. A beautiful but badly mauled figure.

A figure that had once been Padma Patil.

George didn't know how to react. He felt the tears coming to his eyes, and the lump clogging up his throat. It was awful. He had seen so many awful things that day, the worst of them being the sight of Tonks and Lupin, bloody and battered and just plain dead, laying alongside a tiny, bawling Teddy.

George was flummoxed. Should he approach her? Try to console her? Help her carry her sister's body to the grave? He knew she must be miserable, but he wasn't sure whether she would want consolation or solitude.

He might have stood there for hours, debating with himself and feeling sadness and empathy for the beautiful girl who thought he was not a git, but just really stupid. He might have, had the sight just beyond her not been even worse.

Just beyond Parvati Patil and the once-was Padma was a group of sobbing redheads. George's head burned as he tried to count them. One, two, three, two, three… one, two… four…

There were five redheads kneeling and sobbing there, he realized. Molly, Arthur, Ginny, Charlie, Percy. Four missing, one was him, he was not missing, three were missing. He spotted two pairs of mangled legs on the ground.

Three were missing, two were there, one was gone altogether. George could only think of the numbers, nothing else. The number three. Three. Three. Once was nine, now was six. A third gone? Two thirds there.

Parvati Patil was half of a whole. And half of a whole was gone.

One half of a whole was gone, the oldest was gone, the youngest of six of the same was gone. Two were not gone, two were there. Three were gone. One was missing. Were all gone? All couldn't be gone.

Which would be worst?

George swallowed, and the saliva jammed up his throat as he began to stumble blindly past Parvati. His heart was pounding with desperate fear. Were they gone? Someone was gone. If no one was gone, there would be no sobbing.

Who was gone?

'George,' Molly choked, as she clutched for her son and pulled him tight to her damp chest, damp with tears. The fearful tears first, and then her dark sweater had blinded his eyes. He hadn't seen who was gone.

'Mum,' he coughed, and he coughed up blood on her shoulder. She didn't notice.

'I love you, I love you,' she cried, running her fingers through his hair so violently her nails scratched his scalp and shed more insignificant blood. _'I loved him!_' she wailed, pushing George away suddenly. '_I loved him, I loved him, I loved him!_'

George fell halfway backward, stumbling into the dirt. He was level with the two on the ground, the two gone. One was next to him. Breathing, marred and mauled and mutilated and mangled but breathing. Breathing and breathing and alive and breathing. The oldest was alive and breathing.

Alive and breathing, married and alive and breathing.

Two were left, one was missing, two could be gone.

George sat up, and was afraid to see. The body was covered by others, a curtain of his sister's auburn hair obscured the face, she lay across him completely, her toes reaching his shins, her arms around his neck. Sobbing, sobbing, sobbing, but alive and breathing and sobbing.

He met his father's eyes, dull and lifeless, his brother's and his brother's, cold and still and chilled and not crying. Dulled and darkened, but alive and breathing, they were alive and alive and alive, and she was alive and breathing.

Whichonewhichonewhichone?

There was the significant one, the befriended one, the one who would make history. Then there was the other one, the half of a whole, George's one, the happy one. One was gone and one was missing.

Which was worse?

Who would he rather it be?

The last face came to the circle, stricken with shock and dismay and grief and horror and disbelief. Scanning his family. All were there, one was covered by shrouds and a mourner, and the rest were sobbing. He sunk into his mother's breast, sobbing and scarred. Sobbing and scarred but alive and breathing, alive and breathing.

Only one was left. Up until this point, George had only cried a little. Tears had streamed down his cheeks. He hadn't known who it had been.

But only one was left. No more were coming. Eight were there, alive and breathing and sobbing. The ninth lay under the sobbing ninth, she was breathing.

But he wasn't breathing.

He wasn't breathing, he wasn't alive, he wasn't sobbing, he wasn't alive or breathing or married or sobbing or breathing or alive or breathing.

He was dead and killed and dead.

And George was wailing. He was doubled over like Parvati Patil, his face buried in his sister's auburn hair.

He knew which was gone, and that none were missing.

Two halves, broken halves, unmatching halves. George lifted his head for just a moment, a gasp of chilling air. His red eyes met those of Parvati Patil.

* * *

><p>~KaleidoscopeKate<p> 


End file.
